


Just A Peep

by IckleRooster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Weasleycest (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IckleRooster/pseuds/IckleRooster
Summary: A short sweet moment shared between two adolescent cousins.





	Just A Peep

It was useless.

Albus Potter just couldn’t sleep, no matter what he tried. He wasn’t sure if it was the insufferable heat, the foreign house he was staying in or the mattress he was lying on and forced to share with his brother, James, who kept kicking him in his sleep. When he thought about it, it was probably a combination of all those things as well as the fact that he could hear the crashing of waves out of the open window, a sound which always kept him awake.

The Potter & Weasley families were at Shell Cottage for the annual summer trip, where everyone would congregate and spend time together. Albus enjoyed it for the most part, he liked his cousins very much and the beach was the best place to be during summer, except for maybe the sand. But there wasn’t very much room at Shell Cottage and the place could become a little crowded.

Bill and Fleur Weasley were gracious hosts, they enjoyed having people over and never showed frustration at what can become quite the over-encumbered house. There was only a certain amount of rooms available and there were a lot more bodies than beds that was for sure. But in the end sleeping arrangements just became a back-seat in everyone’s minds due to the heat, and it seemed every year Albus found himself stuck in a room with different people.

Rose Weasley was one of the people who shared the room with him (and James) this year, and when Albus looked up to see if anyone else was having trouble sleeping, he got the shock of his life. Rose was on a mattress on her own in the corner by the window, there were two more bodies on the bed to Albus’ right, but even with the moon illuminating light on the scene, they wouldn’t have been able to see what he could see.

Rose had pushed her underwear down past her thighs, lifted her knees upwards and she was running her fingers over herself. Albus’ eyes widened in disbelief, it was quite frankly a sight he had not expected to see and yet at the same time he was kind of glad he had. Obviously, Rose had figured incorrectly that only she suffered from insomnia and thought it safe to touch herself.

After about thirty seconds of Albus’ staring at her though, she seemed to sense something and looked up to find that his eyes were right on her. Rose had a sudden sharp intake of breath, the hand that had been touching her covered her area immediately and her legs fell almost flat, as if attempting to hide what she had so blatantly been doing.

She had a look of shock on her face, as well as guilt, and her eyes were wider than his had been moments before. All Albus could manage to do was raise his eyebrows, as if asking what she was doing, without exerting the words. And he wondered if he should say something, unsure if it was appropriate to mention it rather than just accept the fact that everybody did masturbate and the only reason he got to see Rose doing it was because he was on holiday with his cousin.

Rose blinked at him. She was pink in the face and contemplating what to do next. Albus thought about looking away as she herself looked around at the bodies in the bed which remained unmoved before returning eye contact on Albus. His eyes were fluctuating from her face to between her legs. Then Rose brought her hand up to her face and put the finger she had just used to touch herself against her mouth. Albus figured this was her request for him to “be quiet” and not tell anyone, so when he nodded in acknowledgement, he thought that would be the end of it.

However, it appeared as though Rose had other ideas. She slowly brought her knees back up, spread them a little further apart this time, moved the hand covering herself away and then she went back to touching herself. Rose gave a little smile as she stared at Albus, and for a moment, he wondered if he should be courteous and look away. But she did not give him any indication that she wanted him too and the way she was smiling at him, he was not entirely sure if he could have anyway.

Strange that Albus never noticed how pretty of a girl Rose was until that particular moment, when her defences were well and truly lowered, and the moon illuminated the most private part of her body. He supposed she had always been pretty, just because she was his cousin, he was a little less inclined to notice the woman she was growing into.

Her slender fingers worked her clitoris perfectly, even from a couple of metres away Albus could see her grow closer as she bit her lip, arched her back and her pace quickened. When the moment of truth happened, she made such little noise that Albus at first didn’t even realise it had happened. What made him realise, was when he saw juices begin to trickle out of her and her posture relaxed and she was just sitting back and breathing hard.

After a few moments pause, Rose dipped a finger into the finished product and then looked back over at Albus as she put that finger in her mouth. She breathed outward and gave him a weak smile of triumph, which he felt obligated to give back in return and imagine to himself what she might taste like.

But then the peep show was over.

Rose was sliding back into her underwear and after a very nervous smile, she turned her back on him and settled down into the mattress without another glance. She became oblivious to the carnage she had left behind. The beginning of an erection which Albus had grown somewhere towards the end of the peep show, was now going to add to the list of problems as to why he wasn’t going sleep that night.


End file.
